Asha de Winterfell
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Tras la fallida Rebelión Greyjoy, Asha es envíada con los Stark en Winterfell mientras que Theon es enviado con los Lannister a Casterly Rock. ONE SHOT. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo Proyecto sobre A Song of Ice and Fire.**

* * *

 ***En esta ocasión en un One Shot cuya protagonista es Asha Greyjoy quien en esta ocasión es ella la enviada a Winterfell mientras que Theon es enviado a Casterly Rock.**

* * *

 ***Bueno, no los aburro más.**

* * *

 *** Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

" **Asha de Winterfell** **"**

' **A Song of Ice and Fire'**

* * *

 _One Shot_

 _By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

Creado y Finalizado: 27/09/2015.

Editado y Publicado: 27/09/2015.

* * *

Cuando vio al Rey Robert Baratheon saludar a su antiguo amigo Eddard Stark tuvo que contener su expresión de mal gusto.

Cada día de su vida recordaba la fallida rebelión de su padre y eso le daba bronca.

La Rebelión Greyjoy comenzó cuando su padre Balon, el gobernador de la Islas de Hierro se auto proclamó Rey de sus tierras en clara secesión del Trono de Hierro.

Su idea se basaba principalmente en la debilidad del nuevo Rey al no poder controlar a sus súbditos y a los otros nobles tras la caída de la familia real de los Targaryen.

Estaba muy equivocado.

Claro que ellos pelearon hasta el final pero no fue suficiente. El Rey Robert era más poderoso de lo que su padre predijo y la derrota fue inevitable.

Finalmente la derrota llegó y fue catastrófica para su familia.

Su padre Balon fue ejecutado por el Rey Robert y todos sus derechos fueron despojados. A partir de ese momento, los Greyjoy perdieron la gobernación de las Islas de Hierro ganadas en tiempos de Aegon el Conquistador y fueron entregadas a su tío por parte materna Rodrik Harlaw.

Sin embargo, su tío Rodrik según tenía entendido no la tenía fácil.

Sofocaciones de luchas internas.

Sumisiones más fuertes al Trono de Hierro.

La amenaza de su aparentemente exiliado tío Euron Greyjoy.

Euron era considerado un hombre muy peligroso, incluso para los estándares en Pyke.

Aparentemente Euron había conseguido escapar durante la Rebelión y nadie sabía donde estaba pero si que tarde o temprano reclamaría las Islas de Hierro.

Asha sabía que alguno lo apoyaría pero también el Rey Robert le había puesto el precio a su cabeza apenas pisara Westeros.

Su otro tío Victarion, simplemente se lo envió a la Guardia de la Noche en Castillo Black.

La última noticia que tuvo de su tío fue por intermedio de Benjen Stark, hermano de Lord Stark en una sus visitas.

Sin embargo, lo peor de todo fueron las muertes de sus hermanos mayores Rodrik y Maron más la muerte de su último tío Aeron durante la batalla.

Finalmente aún podía recordar el destino de su hermano Theon y de ella.

Ella tuvo suerte, fue enviada con Eddard Stark a Winterfell donde fue tratada cortésmente, al menor por Lord Stark y alguno de sus hijos.

Su hermano Theon no tuvo tanta suerte.

El último de sus hermanos había sido enviado a Casterly Rock bajo la tutela de Tywin Lannister y eso probó de ser su final.

Al menos eso era lo que todos creían.

Aparentemente, la muerte de Theon fue causada por la expedición del hermano menor del Lord de Casterly Rock, Gerion quien buscaba unos tesoros en la antigua Valyria.

Theon y la hija bastarda Lannister Joy Hill se encontraban entre los miembros de la tripulación que murieron cerca de Valyria.

Maester Luwin le había informado que a pesar de todo, Tywin Lannister seguía enviando misiones a Valyria para tomar conocimiento de lo que había sucedido.

Eso al menos le albergaba la esperanza de que su hermano pequeño estuviera con una chance de seguir con vida.

Por lo tanto, Asha era la única Greyjoy y estaba decidida a ser alguien.

Su relación con los Stark era variada.

Lord Stark la trataba con cortesía.

No le gritaba ni le daba órdenes más allá de las pertinentes.

Había veces que podía pasar como hija de Winterfell.

Lady Stark era totalmente indiferente hacia ella.

Asha aseveraba que Lady Stark la creía capaz de traicionar a los Stark en cualquier momento pero en realidad sospechaba otra cosa y era su relación tanto Robb Stark como Jon Snow.

A Lady Stark no le gustaba su buena relación con el hijo bastardo.

Era inevitable el desdén de la señora de Winterfell por el hijo que más se le parecía físicamente a Lord Stark.

La relación con Robb era especial. Ella sospechaba que él tuviese un enamoramiento hacia ella y se sentía halagada por eso pero sabía que era imposible ya que Robb era de esperarse que se casara con alguien importante del Norte como su madre pretendía.

La hija mayor Sansa, la relación era igual que con Lady Catelyn. Fría y distante. Además que sus personalidades eran diferentes.

Sansa era todo lo que un noble podía esperar en una dama y ella era lo contrario. Le gustaba pelear y bromear. Tal vez por ello es que se llevaba un poco mejor con Arya Stark.

Arya Stark era la rebelde de grupo y a ella le gustaba el espíritu de la niña y podía ver que la pequeña Arya pensaba lo mismo, solo que también un poco desconfiada.

Niña lista.

Brandon y Ricokn eran adorables. Los dos suelen despertar sus instintos maternos y el deseo de ser una hermana de nuevo.

Una buena en Winterfell era que se le permitió continuar luchando en prácticas con el Maestro de Armas Rodrik Cassel pero solo durante su supervisión. Luego de ello, ella estaba desarmada.

Los Stark no eran tontos pero ella no estaría indefensa y por ello, cuando pudo se robó un pequeño cuchillo que escondió entre sus ropas para cualquier situación de defensa personal.

" _Ned, llévame a las catacumbas que quiero presentar mis respetos"._

Asha escuchó al Rey y luego a la Reina murmurar algo en clara disidencia.

Finalmente el Rey y Lord Stark se retiraron y Lady Stark se permitió guiar a la familia real a sus aposentos.

Asha observó a los recién llegados y no ocultó su mueca de disgusto.

Al constatar con mayor detenimiento a la familia real, claramente podía entender porque Lord Stark siempre tenía su expresión de disgusto.

La Reina era arrogantemente insulsa.

El Matarreyes ni hablar. A pesar de todo y lo que pudiera decir su padre o su tío, ella jamás le pondría una espada en la espalda a Lord Stark.

El enano no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Aunque todavía no le había visto pero ya se decía que bebía y comía como un batallón pero sobretodo le gustaba visitar y agotar a las prostitutas locales.

Los hijos del rey, pues dependía a quien se refería.

La chica y el hermano menor parecían inofensivos.

Sin embargo, el mayor y el futuro rey, era claro su aire de grandeza y arrogancia.

Ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Robb y Jon para oir su conversación de molestia.

En fin, ahora simplemente iría a su habitación hasta la hora del banquete. No quedaba mucho tiempo, sino seguramente se escaparía para practicar algunos movimientos de defensa y ataque que había estado ejercitando con su palo de madera.

Maldecía el no poder entrenar apropiadamente por su cuenta.

Asha, sin darse cuenta, había presenciado el comienzo del nuevo juego de tronos.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno. Esto ha sido todo por ahora y espero que les haya gustado.**

* * *

 ***Tal como lo habrán visto, este trabajo solo será un One Shot. Es probable que en algún momento decida convertirlo en una historia más larga pero definitivamente no será hasta que por lo menos finalice mi otra historia de A Song of ice and Fire.**

* * *

 ***Cualquier duda pueden mandarme un mensaje privado.**

* * *

 ***Entonces, esto es todo por ahora. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización y/o historia nueva que tenga por publicar.**

* * *

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
